


SICKNESS

by barrel_of_gun



Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrel_of_gun/pseuds/barrel_of_gun
Summary: 记一次戒毒没什么感情描写，随手摸的短篇废料而已
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Kudos: 1





	SICKNESS

我不知道这是我第几次尝试戒毒了，但我知道这次Simon他妈的依然会跟我一起。操，问题是他根本就不想戒，他从来没想过“改过自新”这档子事，他没觉得自己现在有什么不好的。领着政府的事业救济金，打扮的人模狗样，凭着一张好看的脸蛋去勾搭各种小妞，简直完美。他装模作样地戒毒只是为了嘲笑我，他只是想看我求他的样子而已。

但这次我是真想做出改变了。可能是因为我在酒吧认识的那个小妞，可能是因为我爸妈看向我的眼神，不过我猜真正的原因其实是我想脱离现状，脱离这狗屎一样的生活了。

我和Simon从光屁股的时候就是死党。往商场的垃圾桶里撒尿，偷邻居家的自行车，有我的地方一定有他。我们还穿同一条裤子（十五岁以后我们就没这么干过了，因为他开始偏爱衬衫风衣和皮鞋，瞧不上我的破牛仔裤了），分享偷来的第一包烟，我们甚至连第一次性爱也献给了彼此。不过这并不意味着我们是基佬，但是我也不是说我们不是。怎么说呢伙计，“WE ARE ALL BISEXUAL”，你懂我的意思吧？如果有姑娘和Simon同时站在我面前，那我肯定会选前者，这点是毫无疑问的。但是，当生活没有给你足够的选择的时候，你要学会自己去创造乐趣。Choose pleasure, man.

我们第一次吸毒也是在某次性爱之后。高潮让我俩的脑子都有点混沌，再加上这操蛋的生活的不可预知性，毒品似乎是最好的解决方案。

我们凑钱从“妈妈桑”那里搞来几克海洛因，躲在废居民楼里用打火机和勺子笨拙地操作。是我先来的。当然是我先，所有需要冒风险的事Simon都不会当那个出头鸟，他只负责事后耍帅并发表一通长篇大论而已。他总有一套他自己的狗屁理论。

第一次注射海洛因可不是什么愉快的经历。说实话，毒品这种东西不管你注射多少次都不会是愉快的，至少不会是常规意义上的愉快。那种感觉跟你吃了块糖是不一样的，你不是对愉悦上瘾，而是对一种不愉悦上瘾。这有点类似于某些人痴迷窒息高潮法一样，其实我个人并不赞同窒息能带来快感这个说法，但作为一个瘾君子我却能理解有人对这玩意的喜爱。因为当你欲仙欲死（嗑药或者高潮）的时候，拳头比亲吻往往更有吸引力。这个理论几乎适用于所有人，尤其是那些具有完美主义倾向的人。

Simon看我躺在地上张大嘴翻起了白眼。他迟疑地抓起了我剩下的半支针管，准备往自己胳膊上打。

“你就不怕我有病？”我竟然还能说出话来。

“操，你刚才不带套操我的时候怎么不这么想呢？”

说的也对。

所以这就是我们罪孽的开始了。我不记得我的青春期除了毒品和Simon还有别的什么了。所以这也是我此次（其实也是每次）决定戒毒的初衷。

戒毒第一步，同时也是最重要的一步，就是把我自己跟Simon隔绝开来，他妈的有他在我身边我绝对什么也干不成。我准备了足够的番茄汤、冰激凌、漱口水和扑热息痛，最后再爽了一次，然后就静静等着安定起作用。

事实证明，任何以“这是我最后一次搞什么玩意了”为开端的行动都会以失败告终。所以仅仅四个小时后，我就又出现在Simon面前了。

“给我。”我声音都发抖了。

“什么？冰激凌还是小黄书？”他给自己点上烟，惬意地躺在沙发上嘲笑我。

“操！海洛因！你有么？大麻也行，随便什么东西，给我！”我现在简直想打烂他那张漂亮的脸蛋。

他从口袋里掏出来一包粉末，不紧不慢地烧好，抽进针管里，然后给自己打进去半支，然后把剩下的半支丢给我。

注射完海洛因我就像个得到了满足的妞一样，又有精力去纠结那些“爱不爱我”的蠢问题了。我又开始考虑自己屎一样的生活，我甚至已经在计划下次戒毒是什么时候了。

我看着地上的Simon，突然用尽全力给了他一拳，正打在他小腹上。

“我们是人渣！你听见了吗？我们是人类文明中最低等，最悲惨的一群垃圾！我们简直该死！”我几乎是在尖叫了。

他懒得理我，也可能他根本没听到我在说什么，他只是看着我放声大笑。

我盯着他看了一会儿，跟他一起笑了起来。我打开唱片机，躺到他身边闭上了眼睛，等待着接下来的海洛因高潮。

那是1996年，小唐恩还没死，Tommy也没染上艾滋病。注射完海洛因的我和Simon躺在脏污的地板上，世界寂静到只剩下了唱片机里IP的声音。


End file.
